Doppelganger
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: While a case of mistaken identity puts Carlos' life in danger, Katheryn must cope with her best friend's absence the best way she can when memories of the past begin to make her reflective of her time in Dallas. Meanwhile, Sydney and Katheryn must worked together to solve a rather strange heist. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 20)
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

 _ **Approximately two or three days have passed since the climatic events of the episode "The Lynn Sisters," bringing us to the final part of that episode which you will see interwoven into the final scene of this chapter. Also, nearly a month has passed since Molly left for New York at the end of my last story. SOT's second episode "Fighting Back" will begin nearly a week after the day presented in this first chapter and the events in the majority of this story. I'm so excited to be diving back into the world of SOT a bit more! I hope you're ready for the journey ahead. I don't think you'll be disappointed at what the future holds.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are appreciated. This story will mark story number 20 in my series. I can't believe I've come this far! And I can't wait to see what the next 20 stories have in store!**_

* * *

 **DOPPELGANGER**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

About forty miles separated Katheryn and Alex from Dallas when they finally decided to stop for a well-needed rest. Besides, the gas tank on Katheryn's Stingray was nearing empty and so were the women's stomachs, indicating it was well-nigh noon. They both could agree they had a great time over in Austin, visiting with a family Alex and Walker had helped several years ago. Katheryn could easily say that her favorite part had been the horse rides in the sunset on the family's ranch. Now all her mind could think about was getting back home to secure her place at C.D.'s counter for the welcome home dinner Carlos and Walker had promised them upon their return. That is, if they made it home before midnight. That was the deal. Or they wouldn't buy. But both women knew it was just a ploy to get them home faster. They'd still probably pay. And Katheryn would insist they would to make up for the fact that she had missed Tommy's state karate tournament win. Of all the things in the world to miss, she was mad that had to be it. She still felt a bit fiery mad when Carlos had called to tell her about it all. Most of all, she hoped Trent was okay. A month had passed already. He still didn't quite seem like himself according to Carlos' last call.

Katheryn slowed to a stop and pulled into that little country gas station, the shiny wheels of her Stingray crunching the gravel as a few sets of curious eyes watched them from an empty barrel just outside of the entrance. Putting the car into park next to the gas pump, Katheryn and Alex proceeded from the vehicle and slipped their handbags a bit closer to themselves. Trustworthy was not how they felt about the eyes that were currently watching their every move. Katheryn almost was convinced that Carlos had been right to tell her not to stop at many rural places out this way. Well, they were here now. At least she had her unseen weapon to help her unlike many other women.

"I'll pay for the gas."

Katheryn turned up a smile to Alex as they slipped beneath the shade of the covered entrance just before they reached the door. "No. You don't have to. It's my car. I'll pay."

"No, I insist." Alex pushed open the store's door, glancing briefly at the scraggly bearded men who finally let their eyes return to watching cars pass by on the road every thirty seconds. "You didn't have to come on this trip but you did. And you missed one heck of a tournament no thanks to me. So the least I could do is take one small expense off of your hands."

"Did someone say expense?" A young man in his early twenties with too large of a grin and very wide eyes stared at the twosome. "Because we got all the best prices here on everything you need."

Katheryn's breathy chuckle preceded her as she stepped up to the counter. "I'm in need of a full tank of gas."

"And I'll be paying." Alex flashed a grin.

"Alrighty then!" The young man punched a few of the keys on the antiquated cash register. "How much?"

"Mmm…sixteen gallons ought to do."

"Alrighty," the young man echoed with a slight giggle. "That'll be thirty-five dollars."

"You can't be serious," Katheryn blurted out. "How much do you charge out here?"

"Oh, just two dollars and nineteen cents, ma'am."

Alex almost choked a bit as she swallowed and looked up into the boy's eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask how much food costs here."

The boy suddenly grinned, pointing his finger towards the ladies. "I'm glad you asked!" He then picked up tray of muffins from underneath the counter and displayed them for Katheryn and Alex. "My momma makes these fresh every day for me to sell during my shift. Old man Johnson's so nice to let me do it. I've got banana nut, blueberry, and just two zucchini left."

Alex cringed. "Zucchini?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The boy smiled, almost laughing. "Best zucchini muffins on this side of the Mississippi!"

"Okay," Katheryn rolled her eyes away from the boy to Alex before turning back to the boy. "How much for, um, three? One of each perhaps."

"I'll let you have them for a dollar a piece. I usually sell them for two. But you gals are so pretty and all. Seems a shame to charge you that much."

"Thank you," Alex offered as legitimate of a smile as she could manage before swatting Katheryn's money back to her and placing three dollars on the counter. "And God bless your mother. I know she probably works so hard at making them."

"Well, those boxed mixes never fail her!"

It was almost the last straw for Katheryn, but she managed to hold her emotions in check. "Thank you." She managed a smile and picked up the large muffins. They all seemed to scrunch together as she tried holding them all together and follow Alex to the door.

They were almost safely outside when Alex suddenly stopped, gasped, and took a step back. "Oh, my Lord!"

Katheryn was too busy balancing the muffins to look up. "What? What is it? Can you open the door before I drop these muffins?"

Alex was nearly unable to breath, casting another glance out the door before she gasped again. "Now I've seen it all. But it couldn't be!"

"What?!" Katheryn begged just before she finally looked up to see what had disturbed Alex so much. And that was the exact moment all three muffins fell to the floor with a thud while Katheryn's mouth fell opened wide.

There outside, just beyond Kath's Stingray was a man in jeans and swarthy black leather jacket. He had on these handsome shades that he removed a short second later to reveal that he was nearly the spitting image of Carlos Sandoval himself.

"It couldn't be," Katheryn shook her head. "I thought Carlos said he would be out of town today."

"He did."

"Then..." Katheryn stuttered, turning to Alex in shock. "We've officially seen his twin brother."

* * *

"Have a good day, sir." A twenty-something brunette flashed a flirtatious smile over in Sandoval's direction as she set his change on the road-side diner's counter and flitted away with a giggle on her lips and far too much sway in her hips.

Carlos returned her smile with a simple thank you and shake of his head as she sauntered away, leaving him with a chuckle on his lips as he slipped out his billfold from his coat pocket to stow away his change. In doing so, a tiny photo no bigger than his palm slipped out before he was able to catch it and fell to the black and white tiles below. Hurrying to pick up the treasured item, he was startled by the laugh of an elderly gentleman who was passing by him at the same time.

"Pretty thing," he smiled, squinting as he peered over at the photo in Carlos' hand.

Carlos jerked his head up and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

"Your wife, sonny?"

"No," Carlos chuckled. "Not yet anyways."

"She looks like a keeper."

"That she is," Carlos agreed with a firm, single nod before he looked at the photo again. He remembered that moment as if it had just happened. Most of all, he remembered how obstinate he had been when Mrs. Malloy had pulled out her camera after Thanksgiving dinner and insisted on taking a few photos of them all. Now that Carlos thought about it, he was rather glad he had a piece of Katheryn to take with him on the road. Although his road trips were few and far between, when they did come along, it was well worth it to have this photo stowed away in his coat pocket.

"Well, you have a good day, son." The elderly gentleman continued on his way, leaving Carlos half recovered from his reverie.

"Same to you," Carlos managed before the man had completely gone away out of earshot.

"There he is!" A voice rose from nearby, drawing every eye in the diner to it. The voice belonged to a rather stocky middle-aged woman who was about five foot four and well in need of a closet makeover. That thought aside, she was busy lugging the local sheriff by the arm almost causing him to trip as they entered the diner.

"Thelma!" The sheriff snatched his arm away from his capturer with an authoritative sigh. "I can walk just fine on my own, honey. Now point out the man again."

Almost whining, the woman cried, "He's that good-looking one at the counter in the leather jacket. Right over there! Dang it, Melvin! Do you need new contacts again? He's the only guy at the counter!"

"Alright! Alright!" The sheriff who couldn't have been much older than Carlos but seemed to have wrinkled lines and bags under his eyes to show aging far above his years slowly approached the detective. As the sheriff slipped in front of a now suspicious Carlos Sandoval, he took one look at him and immediately his eyes were wider than a canyon. "Young man," the sheriff began as he pulled his hand cuffs from his back pocket, "I'm placing you under arrest."

"Excuse me?!" Carlos squinted hard, trying to understand the implications. He then smiled and took a step closer to the door. "I get it. You're playing a joke on the new guy around here. Right?!"

"Nope!" The woman named Thelma snarled as she placed herself between Carlos and the diner exit. She shot a glare over to the sheriff with her fist raised in the air. "Now are you going to take him in or not?!"

"Yes, Thelma! Now, son, if you'll just put your hands behind your back for me…"

"I will not," Carlos argued, his eyes wide and ablaze. "I'd like to know the crime I've committed here if you don't mind."

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Well, you robbed the bank and made away with all the town's money and just about killed my deputy. Doc says he should make it. But you never know with those kinds of things. Is that reason enough for you?"

"But I couldn't have," Carlos reasoned. "I've only been in your town for a few hours. Besides," Carlos scrambled to some sort of suitable identification. "I'm a private detective. Former cop in fact! If you'll just let me get to my car, you'll see." Suddenly he was thankful Katheryn had suggested they have a few business cards printed up to hand out to folks. Unfortunately, they were still in his car.

"Sorry. Can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"Your car was towed ten minutes ago."

"Excuse me?!"

"You parked in a fire zone."

"There was no indication of that being a fire zone, sheriff!"

"No matter," the sheriff proceeded to cuff Carlos whether or not he resisted. "I've gotta take you in, son. Save your arguments for the judge."

* * *

Katheryn let a smile slip away as she slipped inside of C.D.'s bar that evening, watching the Lynn sisters do their thing in the darkened, romantic shadows of the little restaurant. She always liked it when C.D. invited singers to perform at his bar. It was a nice respite from their crazy schedules to be able to listen to a few tunes and sip something refreshing in the company of friends.

She made her away politely through the stilled crowd until she saw Alex sitting on a bar stool at the end of the counter. Walker was next to her and was surrounded by Trivette, Gage, and Sydney on either side. She saw each of them was holding some sort of poster in their hands while Alex held back a laugh.

Katheryn couldn't stand it any longer and approached the group. "What's so funny?!"

Gage leaned into her at a whisper. "Trivette thought he was exclusive with the Lynn sisters." He stifled a laugh. "But turns out they gave autographs to everyone in Company B."

Katheryn made eye contact with Trivette and chuckled. "Aw, don't feel so bad. At least you got a poster. I was kinda late to the game."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Alex turned around and picked up an envelope off of the counter, handing it to Katheryn. "I was so busy when we got back into town this afternoon that I forgot C.D. wanted me to give this to you."

Katheryn eagerly took the little package and opened it, a sly grin spreading across her lips. "I got one too!"

"Well, how about that! I guess you've got C.D. wrapped around your little finger." Sydney grinned and gave Kath a hug. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. How's Trent doing?"

Katheryn shrugged. "He's okay. I was at the dojo most of this afternoon helping him with classes while Tommy's on that military base field trip with his school. He's still not himself. But he hasn't let any of the kids see it. You know how he is."

"Yeah," Sydney nodded. "How are _you_ doing?"

Katheryn smiled. She was hesitant to admit she was actually really lonely. Who would have thought the introvert would be against having an empty apartment all to herself? "I miss Molly. I really do. I talked to her on the phone a few days ago. She says she's happy. I hope she's telling us the whole truth though."

"Well," Sydney gave Kath's hand a squeeze. "I wanted to let you know if you'd like to, I've got plenty of room at my place. You're more than welcome to share it with me. I'm not there half the time anyways." She chuckled with a wink.

"Thanks," Kath replied meaningfully as she noticed Sydney's caring heart through her twinkling eyes. "I might just take you up on that offer."

The two women hugged before the Lynn sisters began another song, paying tribute to someone special who had gone from their lives with a rendition of "Just a Closer Walk." As Katheryn settled on a bar stool to listen to those touching words of the song, she couldn't help but think of those missing from her life too. No, they were not gone forever. But still, they were too far away. Carlos was on business out of town, Molly was in New York, and Trent may as well have been thousands of miles away with the way he was acting.

Before the night had ended, Katheryn had accepted Sydney's offer to move in with her as her roommate. After all, the change of scenery might do her some good. She was done being depressed about her best friend's absence. It was time to move on...in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

 **DOPPELGANGER**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Katheryn taped up the fourth and last box in her apartment and set it by the open door before she paced slowly back towards the naked window. It was almost noon, Katheryn thought fleetingly with a glance at her watch. Alex and Sydney would be there any second to pick her up since her car was already at Sydney's place. She was tempted to call Molly one more time. But she had not returned her last four calls. Why would the fifth be any different? She sighed and gently tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, crossing her arms at her chest as she watched the skyline before her. The past seemed to resonate to her. She wasn't sure, but the recent events in Mexico had her extremely reflective lately of her life in Dallas. More than a year she had spent in the city, forming a family she never thought she'd have. But life seemed to have done a 180 on them all. Nothing felt quite the same.

Shutting her eyes, Katheryn listened closely to the pin-drop silence until she could hear the past speaking to her clearly. Suddenly, she heard something crash to the ground. It wasn't real but in her mind as a very vivid memory. Carlos was there, bending low to help her as she frantically tried to pick up the pieces of shattered glass. She smiled, remembering how much she had wanted to kiss him. She would have denied it then. But the feelings were strong in that moment. If only her nerves had not gotten the best of her.

Her mind's eye quickly brought her closer to the present and Carlos' visit to her when she was sick and told him she couldn't go on their dinner train date that same weekend. She remembered thinking how he could fall in love with a girl that looked like a truck had run over her. But he didn't seem to care that night, his smile shaky as he looked into her eyes, hoping she was feeling better by the second.

The memories shifted again back in time to the first time she and Molly had hosted the entire gang for dinner for the first time, impressing the guys with her cooking skills and enjoying so many laughs. She only wished she had taken time to document the event more on camera though. Mentally, she swore never to forget that night and hold on to the memory as tightly as life would allow her.

Katheryn's eyes flashed open as she heard a car door open and shut. It was Sydney and Alex. At their arrival, she couldn't help but smile. No matter what, her friends always brought a smile to her face.

Meeting them at her door, she hoisted a box into her arms and started out. "I think this is the last one."

"Do you need any help?" Alex noted with a smile.

"No, I'm fine," Katheryn managed and was away before they could talk to her again.

Sydney turned to Alex, her lips turned downward. "I think she's taking this hard."

"I agree," Alex nodded. "I hope this isn't too much for her right now. She and Molly were really close."

"I know. I hope Kath doesn't think I'm trying to replace her or anything."

Alex touched Sydney on her arm, drawing the young Ranger's wary gaze. "I'm sure she doesn't think that. You're a good friend. I'm sure she sees that. Just give her time."

"Thanks. I will."

Katheryn was back shortly to lock up and follow Alex and Sydney to the car. As predicted, the ride was mostly a quiet one. Alex knew she needed cheering up. Somehow. But she didn't know quite how. Hopefully they'd bring her out of her doldrums before it completely took over her usually jovial self.

* * *

"Hey, Kath. It's me. Just wanted to call you and—and see how things are going. I really haven't had time to have a long talk since I left. I know you must hate me. Oh what am I saying? Of course you don't hate me. But I know you want to talk. Please give me a call once you get this. I need to talk to you. Love you, sis."

Katheryn was devastated to hear Molly's voice on their old answering machine. Katheryn had missed her call because Molly didn't know she had moved. She wanted to forget everything and call her right then. But she didn't have the time. It was an hour until she had to meet Sydney for lunch at C.D.'s, and she still had several errands to run before that.

She stood eagerly glancing from her watch to the phone before she finally gave up and left the apartment. The route from Sydney's apartment to the rest of town was still one that Kath would have to get used to. But she was sure she would have it down in no time.

Meanwhile, Katheryn found herself at the local record store a short drive later. It was a nice little homey place about three blocks from Thunder Investigations. Katheryn had been there many times to secretly divulge her love of music. She even had a record collection she was shy about showing off. Even her CD collection was known to draw eyes. Unfortunately, she had left most of her music back at the old apartment in hopes she'd see it again. After all, she didn't plan to room with Sydney forever. And part of her hoped the apartment would be lived in again someday soon.

But without her music collection, Katheryn had a problem. Carlos' birthday was coming up soon and she was assigned to pick out the music for his birthday party. She had good taste. He had acceptable taste. So it wasn't hard for her to be the one chosen for such a task. And she took the job gladly. And while she knew she could just go over to the other apartment and pick out some good tunes, his birthday was the perfect excuse to find more music to add to her collection.

Katheryn maneuvered in and out of a few aisles before she began to notice the names of a few of her favorite artists' names on the placards. Pausing at a group of records, she began thumbing through the bins, hoping they had a particular album that came to mind. With a smile of satisfaction she drew out a single record and flipped it over. It was perfect.

Suddenly from the corner of her eye, Kath noticed another patron. He was around thirty by her quick estimation and wore baggy pants with an even baggier sweater. She could barely make out his face beneath his rather large ski cap on his head. But little flecks of blonde sticking out from under the cap here and there gave that part of his identity away.

Trying not to seem obvious, Katheryn continued shuffling through the records but secretly kept an eye on her fellow shopper. For some reason he was making her edgy. He hadn't touched a single item, let alone looked at anything thoroughly. He simply kept his hands in his pockets and swayed on the heels of his shoes while giving the door a quick glance every few seconds. When he began eyeing the absentminded cashier up front, that's when Katheryn knew something wasn't right.

"What are you looking at?!" the young man demanded when he noticed Katheryn looking at him.

Kath let go of the records she was holding and settled her weight on one foot, propping her hand on her hip with a bit of thrust. As she did so, she flashed a smile and began twirling her hair flirtatiously around her finger, batting an eye once or twice to give it the full effect.

"Well," she began. "I think you're kinda cute. Ain't no crime against flirting here is there?"

He was nervous and had been completely taken of course of whatever plan he had in mind. Katheryn continued to smile…but not for the same reason he was thinking of.

The edgy patron flashed a smile back at her. He gave the cashier another quick glance before he sauntered over to Katheryn and gave her entire body a quick look. At this point, Kath was beginning to question her own plan. This had gone farther than she had anticipated at first.

"Whew! You are gorgeous," he whispered to her rather loudly. "How would you like to spend a little time with me?"

Kath held her smile. Playing hard to get was her default. She hoped it would work.

"I see," the sly one chuckled. "Cat and mouse. I love it." He gave her cheek a brief brush, sending chills throughout her entire body. "I bet you are just great in bed. I'll be seeing you—"

Katheryn wanted to run as fast as her feet would take her. But she couldn't. Not now. Staring into the eyes of the man before her, she waited for him to make a move.

"What's your name, darling?"

"Katie. Katie Spencer," Kath blurted out. "I'm staying at a motel in Deep Ellum. You know the one." He seemed to get her point, smiling and snorting a bit. This brought a level of relief to Kath even though she didn't know much about the adult hangouts in the said neighborhood. But right now ignorance was bliss and had saved her so far.

"Well, Katie Spencer," he brushed her cheek again, this time letting his grip linger around her neck. "I'll be seeing you."

"Yes," Katheryn managed despite the feeling that she was losing her voice. She smiled broadly. "I can't wait."

Knowing she had to be scarce before he'd make another move, Katheryn turned her back, picked up her own records, and started for the cashier's counter. As soon as her records made contact with the counter, the door's enormous bell jangled from the top of the door's frame, a capped figure in baggy clothes quickly disappearing from view with several pieces of merchandise in tow.

One look was all she needed as Katheryn sprinted out of the store in pursuit of the criminal, leaving the cashier frantically yelling and reaching for a nearby phone. Kath had finally gotten her wish. But this wasn't quite what she had in mind when she had thought about running away from the store.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Sydney climbed down from the ladder in her apartment's kitchen and made a straight line for the door, opening it with a grin. "Good! I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you can reach this crap I've had stuffed in my cabinet since I moved here."

Gage's questioning looks preceded him as he followed Sydney into her kitchen, reaching up just barely on his toes to retrieve a stack of books. He plopped them in Sydney's arms with a grin and gave the boxes on the floor a frown. "So what's all this? You aren't moving again are you?"

"No. Katheryn's moving in. It's just temporary right now. But she shouldn't be alone. So I invited her to stay here."

"Good thinking. Hey, are you ready to head out?"

Sydney deadpanned.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

Sydney's penitent smile gave her away.

Gage sighed sharply. "We were supposed to hit the gym together today since Walker wants us for something particular tomorrow."

"Oh! Yeah! I totally forgot. I'm so sorry, Gage." She gave the room a worried glance. "I don't know if I can now. I should help Kath unpack. Rain check?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gage turned forlornly to leave.

Sydney stopped him with a touch on the arm. "Hey, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"I understand," he reassured her, forcing a smile.

At the violent ring of her phone, the spry Ranger sprung to answer it before the second ring even had a chance and gave a quick greeting.

"Sydney! Thank God you answered," the feminine voice panted from the other end.

"Kath?! Where are you? Are you okay?!"

"Meet me at Trent Malloy's dojo as soon as you can. I just chased a thief around half of Dallas. I'll tell you more when you get here."

Sydney was shocked but kept her voice leveled. "Okay. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone.

Gage's furrowed eyebrows asked his unasked question.

Sydney read him like a book. "That was Katheryn. She apparently just chased some guy across town. She wants me to meet up with her at Trent Malloy's dojo."

"Want company?"

"No," Sydney slapped him on the arm. "Go get that workout in for me."

Gage started for the door. "Alright. See you at C.D.'s then."

"Sure thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

 **DOPPELGANGER**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Sydney parked her Jeep directly behind Katheryn's Stingray in front of Uppercuts before she surveyed the area around her with a quick glance. She had thought Kath might meet her outside but quickly figured out she was upstairs. With that, Sydney traced the metal staircase up to Thunder Investigations and opened the door to see Katheryn thumbing through a huge pile of papers on the desk in the office.

"Kath?!" Sydney approached her cautiously.

"Oh! Sydney, you startled me."

The rookie ranger cracked a smile. "My bad. Force of habit. I came as quickly as I could. What's up?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I do know a criminal get away, and it's all my fault!"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself."

"How could I not?!"

"Alright." Sydney gently escorted Kath away from her papers and sat her down in Trent's office chair. She propped her weight on the desk and crossed her arms. "Tell what happened from the beginning."

"Well, I was thumbing through records at the store on fifth and immediately started getting bad vibes from the dude nearby. I flirted with him a little just to test the waters, and he quickly came on to me. But it was all cool until I was ready to leave. He was still at the records and just bolted out of there. I chased him for about five blocks before I lost him. I was near here and decided to stop here. I could swear I know him from somewhere!"

Sydney leafed through a few papers that Kath had been furiously searching through. "What are these?"

"It's mostly the faces of the most wanted men in Texas. Carlos got them from the department right from under Ryan's nose," she snickered. "It's just a good reference point for us…for them. For Trent and Carlos I mean. God! I wish I was working the streets with them still."

Sydney took note of the longing in Kath's eyes and softly squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"No, it won't. I miss PI work. But I stepped away for a good reason. And I have to keep my promise. I'm committed to my work at the center with Alex, and that's all there is to it."

"If it was you wouldn't be trying so hard to convince yourself of it," Sydney countered, drawing Katheryn's questioning gaze.

Katheryn sighed sharply, run her weary face through her hands. "Oh, Sydney, you're right. But working with my boyfriend would complicate things. Wouldn't it?"

Sydney scoffed. "If you only knew."

Kath's furrowed brow displayed her confusion.

"Nothing," Sydney nervously cleared her throat and moved away from the desk towards the door. "Come on. Let's go."

Kath didn't budge. "Where are we going?"

"Home. I've got some repairs to finish."

"But what about the thief we have to catch?"

"He'll be there…wherever he's at…when we get through."

Kath locked eyes with Sydney. They seem to scream "Trust me" through their mischievous twinkle and begged Kath to comply. And she did.

The door opening was Kath's signal to stand, her weary eyes observing an emotionally drained Trent Malloy as he forced a smile to accompany his arrival. She was just about to dive in for a hug when the desk phone's violent ringing stopped her. "Thunder Investigations," she answered.

"Hey, Kath. I didn't expect to hear your voice," Carlos replied sweetly. "Actually I'm glad to hear your voice."

"Carlos?!" Kath beamed. "What happened?! What's the matter?"

"I'm in jail."

"JAIL?!" Kath blurted out, drawing two sets of curious eyes in her direction.

"Yeah. Apparently I look a whole lot like the guy the actually did commit a crime here. These small town folks are hard-pressed on seeing me pay though. In fact, I've got Barney Fife looking down at me right now. I better wrap this up."

"But what can we do? Do you need someone to post bail for you?"

"Nope. Judge already denied that. It seems the person that was shot just died. I'm in for murder it looks like."

Katheryn had to sit back down as the shock got to her. Trent quickly neared her and waited to hear more. It wasn't like Kath to be emotionally disturbed unless it was something big.

"Well, I wish I could be there with you," Kath confessed. "Give me a few hours and I can be there."

"No," Carlos quickly insisted. "There's nothing you can do since you aren't my lawyer."

"I'll send Alex then."

"No, don't interrupt her. I'm sure they'll figure this all out soon enough and let me go."

"You don't really believe that do you?!"

"Nope," Carlos chuckled, mostly to cheer himself up. The task wasn't easy whatsoever. He glanced over his shoulder to see a rather upset sheriff staring at him. "I've gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos. Call when you can."

"I will." I smile glimmered from the corner of Carlos' mouth as he hung up the phone.

Somehow Katheryn could feel that smile through the telephone…as if his words hung on that one moment of joy that they shared. It would have to last, Kath resolved, hanging up the phone and turning to Trent. "Carlos is in jail for a murder he didn't commit."

"Wow," Sydney inserted. "Does he need our help?"

Katheryn shook her head. "No. He's hoping they'll figure out their mistake soon enough. I wish he would have let me come down there to see him."

Trent gently rested his hand on Kath's shoulder. "I'm sure he has his reasons. But I agree. Feeling helpless is the worse."

Katheryn suddenly felt horrible for a split second. At least the one she loved was still in her life. "Oh, Trent, I'm so sorry. I'm sitting here complaining when you're going through hell."

"No, it's okay," Trent insisted. But Kath wasn't convinced. She tried searching for his eyes until he finally looked up at her with a crooked smile. "You can't make me laugh."

"Bet you I can."

"Cannot." Trent turned to leave the office but suddenly remembered why he had come in the first place, spinning on his heel with a snap of his finger. "Oh, Kath, do have that police report finished from the case we handled last week?"

"Yup. Finished it the day after…which was like five days ago. I already told you that. What's up, Trent? Surely you didn't come here to ask me that."

Trent chuckled, sauntering back into the little office with a guilty smile lacing his jawline. "I don't know really. I haven't had a case in days, and I'm going crazy being alone in the dojo after classes. And with Tommy busy at school, he only has so much time to keep his old brother company. And mom is busy at the church. I guess I was just hoping there was something here for me to do."

"Well now that you mention is," Sydney cracked a smile, swapping mischievous smiles with Katheryn. "We may have a case just now."

"Oh?!" Trent's interest was as high as his raised brow.

"Yeah," Katheryn chimed in. "Robbery at the record store. I chased the guy almost to here before I lost his trail. Maybe we could go in on it together."

Trent's frown exposed his doubt. "Technically that's the cops' jurisdiction. Besides, we don't have any leads. Do we?"

"Well, I kinda already went undercover," Kath confessed, her mouth twisting slowly into an innocent grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I sorta sensed he was up to no good and flirted with him to see what would happen. He got the idea that I'm staying at a prostitution hideout in Deep Ellum. The likes of which I have no idea about. I just made it up on the spot. But he seemed to know what I was talking about. So I went with it."

"I see," Trent scratched his head, admittedly trying to process this information. "Well, I suppose with Sydney on the case it fits in with our jurisdiction. Sounds like he could be into something bigger here if you say he knew about a certain hideout. Definitely sounds like we could look into it."

"Awesome!" Kath clapped her hands together in delight but suddenly regretted her outburst. "Sorry. It's just been a while since I've gotten to go undercover."

"Now hold on just a second," Trent raised his hand in caution. "This could be dangerous."

"Trent, it's me you're talking to," Katheryn deadpanned. "I think I can handle myself."

"Still, I'd feel a lot better if someone went in with you."

Both eyes turned to Sydney.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I posed as a hooker," Sydney shrugged. "But I think we have some work to do first. Hey, Kath, let's go over to headquarters and see if you can make out a sketch of this thief you saw."

"Of course," Katheryn rose to follow Sydney out. "Trent, I'll call you as soon as we have a lead. Are you okay?"

Trent nodded but didn't quite satisfy Kath's question. But Katheryn walked away in their silence, wishing she could help him in some way. Perhaps this case would help take his mind off of Molly, she resolved, following Sydney to her car to leave.

* * *

"That's it," Katheryn whispered slowly and deliberately as the sketch artist put one final touch on their suspect. The lady smiled and printed several copies for them before she left them to their respective work.

As Sydney looked the photo over she grimaced. "Gosh, I wish Trivette were here to do his thing on the computer. He's the one that's smart with all that stuff."

Katheryn glanced over at Trivette's desk. "Would it be against the rules if I gave it shot?"

Sydney shrugged and shot a smile over to her. "I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"Won't tell anyone what?!"

Both startled women whirled around to see Gage had sneaked up behind them.

"Francis Gage, don't you dare do that again. I could have shot you."

"Geez! Sorry, Syd." He got a look at the sketch in her hand. "Wow, who's the ugly guy?"

"It's our latest suspect. Robbed a record store and is at large. Kath here chased him half way across Dallas."

"Well, I wouldn't say half way across Dallas," Kath corrected with a mischievous glimmer in her eye. "But he did give me my workout for the day."

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to borrow the showers here."

"Hey!" Kath defended herself. "On that note, I think I'll start searching your databases here."

Katheryn settled herself at Trivette's computer and began pecking away at a few keys. "Here we go," she announced, drawing Gage and Sydney to her side to watch.

For the next ten minutes, they scanned through hundreds of criminals in the system it seemed with no luck finding a match to their culprit. Another ten minutes passed. And then another. About an hour ticked by before dusk began to settle in, the three searcher's eyes began to grow heavy, and the Company B office began to empty by the minute.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Katheryn stated forlornly. "I would have thought we would have found a match by now."

"Yeah, me too," Gage sighed and yawned. "Don't feel bad though, Kath. This isn't the first time we've reached dead ends around here."

"Thanks," she smiled in reply, turning to Sydney. "Well, what do you say we head home for the night? Pick back up with this in the morning?"

"Works for me!" Sydney announced and began leading the way out.

Gage claimed the chair and bid the ladies goodnight with a gentle raise of his hand. "I'll stick around here and look for a bit longer. You girls have a good night."

"We will!" Katheryn assured him. "We've got a movie ready and all. A girls' night! I kinda feel bad we didn't invite you."

"Oh, geez, don't speak of it. You probably have some chick flick lined up."

"Oh contrary!" Katheryn posed, lifting both her finger and nose in the air for emphasis. "It's a _Rocky_ marathon tonight, my brother."

Gage groaned. "Aw, man!"

"Have fun searching, Ranger Gage!" Sydney threw over her shoulder as the two women left the young Ranger behind to stew in his jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

 **DOPPELGANGER**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"Alright! Get up!"

Carlos had a difficult time waking up, his eyes burning from the impact of the flashlight's rays in them. He tried blocking the light with his hands only to have the sheriff yank his hands into a set of handcuffs and jerk him up to his feet. Still half asleep, Carlos was led out of the dank, dark prison cell to the adjacent room which was extremely well-lit by the morning sunshine. Part of him was thankful for the light pouring in. The other half of him was wishing he was asleep dreaming about Kath again. Not that the latter was actually happening of course.

"Have a seat," the sheriff urged, practically throwing Carlos into the wooden swivel chair beside the desk. The sheriff took his seat behind his desk and picked up the phone, staring across at Carlos as he waited for the call to go through. "He's here," was all he said before hanging up the phone.

Now somewhat awake, Carlos was able to gather his thoughts into logical sentence formations. "So do I get another phone call? Or what is it you have planned for a hardened criminal like me?"

"Smart mouth you got there," the sheriff smirked. "Best you control that tongue of yours if you think you got a snowball's chance in hell of making it out of this. Meanwhile, I got a passel of news fer ya. Seems my deputy is going to make it after all. So yer not looking at the electric chair."

"That's comforting I suppose," Carlos scoffed, his eyebrow raised with enough sarcasm to get his point across. "Do you feed prisoners around here?"

"Yep. That's just what I was doing just now. Callin' in yer room service."

Just then the door jangled open, that same prissy waitress sauntering in with a tray of food. Carlos couldn't help but chuckle at the pretty face before him, noticing how blatant her flirting techniques had become as she batted her eyes at him, not hardly looking at anything or anyone else the entire time.

"Louise!" the sheriff snapped. "Get a move on. He's a prisoner, not one of your victims."

"Victims?!" Louise huffed a sighed and stormed away, slamming the dilapidated door behind her.

"Geez," Carlos cocked a cautious smile. "Sensitive girl you got there."

"Oh, you have no idea!" the sheriff laughed. "She's my daughter. What I wouldn't give to see her married off or sent to Mexico or something."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Hardly! It's all she ever talks about. Exotic men from far away."

"I guess I fit her profile then."

"Unfortunately so," the sheriff flashed a glare Carlos' way, the latter raising his hands to indicate there was no way he could eat with his hands constricted as they were. The sheriff heaved a sigh and stood to take the cuffs off of Carlos. "I don't know why I feel I can trust you."

"Conviction maybe?!"

"Hardly. We have eye witnesses that say you shot my deputy. I hate you like old lady Jenkins hates sin. But you seem like a nice enough fella. Now eat up before I change my mind."

Carlos wasn't going to argue. As he ate the rather second-class breakfast, he began to consider his options. The sheriff seemed like the only one he might could make an ally of. But that was cutting it close. He began to regret pushing Katheryn away when she said she wanted to come. But what could she do? He didn't want her getting twisted up in this scheme too. Most of all, he knew the sheriff was lying. They weren't going to let him go so easily.

* * *

Trent gently traced a path up the loft office in Thunder Karate wanting nothing but to rid his mind of all the clutter it was filled with. There was a stack of paper work plaguing him that was sure to help him stop thinking about the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about. But a scoff flew from his lips as he failed to escape the ringing phone on the main floor.

"Thunder Karate," Trent answered before he could change his mind and flee from the place as if she was going to be the person on the other end. The silence on the other end began to worry him. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Another second of silence passed.

"Trent?"

"Molly?! Is that you?"

"Y—yes. It's me."

"Are you okay?! What's up?"

"It was a mistake to call. I'm sorry, Trent."

"No!" Trent couldn't decide if he was angry or heartbroken as heat rose to his cheeks. "I've wanted to hear your voice again. What do you need?"

"I—I guess I just needed to hear your voice too. That's all."

Silence hung in the air between them like a blanket of concrete. Trent struggled with whether or not to beg her to come home or keep her at arm's length. He had no right to ask her to do something she didn't want to do. But how would he know if he never asked her?

"I'm moving into my own apartment here tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I figured I had bothered my family enough with my problems."

 _Are you coming home?_ Trent wanted so desperately to say. "Good. I'm happy for you," Trent replied instead in a level voice that kept a tight poker face on any emotion he dared not show.

"Um," Molly cleared her throat. "How's Kath and the others?"

"They're fine. Kath's on another case with Ranger Cooke."

Molly laughed subtly. "I knew she couldn't resist it. She should seriously get Carlos to help her join the force. She'd be great at it."

"Yeah," Trent chimed in, barely returning the sentiment with a smile.

"Speaking of Carlos, what's that little devil up to these days?"

"Well, he's holed up in jail in some remote town right now."

"What?!"

"Yeah. He's convinced it's a case of mistaken identity. He's sure he'll be released soon."

"I hope so! I bet Kath's a mess right now."

Trent recalled seeing Katheryn yesterday in his mind. "Yeah, but she is throwing herself into this case to pass the time. Carlos told her not to come to him. He's that confident."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think he's a stubborn fool. But he'd never listen to me."

Molly's gentle laugh sent chills up Trent's back as he caught himself visualizing Molly there with him, her kiss as new and inviting as the first one they'd ever shared on the porch of his family's home. He quickly jerked out of the reverie and nervously cleared his throat. "Well, I gotta get going. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Molly barely was able to utter her own goodbyes before Trent hung up the phone and started for the door. As he burst out of the entrance into the sunlit street, Sydney pulled to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk, Katheryn already bursting out of the passenger side of the car before the wheels had even screeched to a stop.

"Trent! I'm so glad you're here. We got a hit on our thief."

"Or rather Gage did," Sydney chimed in, joining Kath on the other side of the car in front of Trent. "And you won't believe what else we found out."

"What?" Trent asked curiously, noticing that subtle hint of anxiousness in Kath's eye that he'd seen many times before.

"Our thief knows an old friend of yours, Trent. I didn't recognize him because it was before my time."

"His name's Scott Harris. He was one of Jake Lyons' fellow instructors," Sydney supplemented.

"He's been in and out of jails for a while since he split from Lyons' school not long after you came back to Dallas. He's said to be running quite the underground job these days. Pirating, prostitution, gambling…you name it, he's probably done it." Kath paused, gathering her thoughts. She seemed hesitant to say what was on her mind.

Trent noticed this and looked her in the eye. "What? Go ahead. Ask it."

Kath took a deep breath, stealing a brief glance from Sydney. "We were wondering if you'd be willing to talk to Lyons for us. Or with us. Either way."

Trent scoffed. "What makes you think he'll tell me anything worth knowing?"

"Maybe if he thought you wanted a truce?" Kath attempted. But Trent wasn't buying it. "Look, I'll go with you. We can handle it."

"Kath, you don't know this guy."

"I've seen enough of him to know who I'm dealing with, Trent. I can handle it. Besides, think about it this way. You may be saving a guy whose life Jake Lyons has managed to ruin thus far."

Trent's gaze drifted away, touching the skyline briefly above him before he took a deep breath and started back towards the karate school behind him and throwing over his shoulder, "I forgot my coat. I'll meet you guys at Uppercuts." Trent flew back into the school without another terse word said.

"I don't know," Kath said as she slipped back into the car with Sydney on the driver's side. "Something's on his mind. He seems...agitated."

"Well, I guess that makes sense considering his past with Lyons."

"I guess," Kath shrugged. "But when it comes to Lyons, Trent has always been confident. He seemed distant about it. I wish he'd call Molly and get it over with."

"Have you ever thought he has? And that's why he's agitated?"

Katheryn pondered Sydney's brief assessment long enough to realize she had a point. "I'll call Molly myself as soon as we get home tonight and talk some sense into her. You know she never told me why she really left."

"Oh? It was because that boy died."

"Molly's been in tough scrapes before. Something was different this time. I think she's afraid. And I'm going to tell her so."

Sydney noticed the heat in Kath's cheeks and set a hand gently to her arm. "Kath, just take it easy on her. If she doesn't want to come home you can't force her to. Let her sort things out in her own time. Just let her know you're there for her."

"She knows I'm here. She knows we're all here!" Kath said through tears, crossing her arms and turning to watch Trent locking up the dojo.

Sydney took a deep breath and exhaled, gathering her thoughts. "Kath, just because someone knows it doesn't mean they don't need to hear it every once in a while."

Even though Katheryn knew Sydney was referring to Molly, she couldn't help but think the same thing applied to Trent. And as they followed each other across town to the Jake Lyons karate school, she made up her mind to talk to both of her friends as soon as she could.

* * *

Carlos reached up to his forehead with the short sleeve of his shirt just in time as a bead of sweat rolled from the surface of his skin. The meager sunlight from the crack in the window above him danced on his forehead and glistened, scattering enough heat to cause him to restlessly move from his spot on the well-worn jailhouse cot.

Pacing restlessly, Carlos wondered where everyone was at. He hadn't seen a single person since this morning when he was given something to eat. Surely they had not forgotten him. It seemed as if everyone was curious about the supposedly ruthless criminal that had graced their fair town the day before. Carlos had barely slept the full night through what with a few curious eyes peeking into the cell every hour.

As he waited with every bit of patience slipping from him by the second, Carlos looked over at the sheriff's desk, peering across the distance through the open door into the next room with some vain hope that he could see something that could tell him why he was here in the first place.

Like he had figured, he noticed the keys to the few cells laying on the desk. Nearby by was a cup of coffee that was far from consumable. There was also a four-inch stack of files and papers. Considering the size of the town, Carlos assumed it was the workload for at least a few years. For the sheriff, it was probably a treat having someone in his cell. It made him look important. Like he was actually doing a job. Still, he could have benefited much from actually arresting the right person.

Moving his eyes across the desk, Carlos saw a picture frame. Seeing a familiar female face, Carlos assumed it to be the sheriff's family. Next to the frame was the bouquet of flowers his daughter had brought earlier. They looked as if they were close to dead if Carlos was completely honest. Still, it's the thought that counts.

Carlos almost stopped looking over the desk's contents when he did a double take over a single sheet of paper next to the flowers. To his shock it was a sketch of someone…someone who looked incredibly similar to himself. Assuming it was a distributed police sketch, he quickly realized what was going on. Or at least he knew why he was in jail. He had been set up. But by whom? And why here? Why this town in the middle of nowhere?

Carlos let his weight sink down back onto the cot beneath him before he leaned forward, running his face roughly through his hands. This wasn't going to be as simple as he had told Katheryn on the phone. Unfortunately, the sheriff only allowed him one phone call. And judging by the look on his face the last time he saw him, it wasn't one call per day.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys can forgive me for waiting so long to upload another chapter. I've been going through a rather annoying dry spell in my writing inspiration these days. But I think it's slowly returning, and I'm hoping to upload chapters more often in the near future. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it greatly! God Bless, 'Kath'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

 **DOPPELGANGER**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

The Jake Lyons Karate School had not changed much since the last time Trent saw it, speeding away on his Harley in a flight of passion away from Lyons' stream of insults behind him. At the time he had thought he was doing his brother Tommy a favor. In reality, he only made his strained relationship with his little brother worse.

As Trent sat in his Corvette a ways away from the school so as not to be seen, he could see the infamous figure of Jake inside, pounding away at the same futile lessons he had been teaching his students since Trent last set foot inside there three years ago. Seeing Sydney park her car in the parking lot, Trent followed behind, parking normally without letting on about his hiding as he joined the two women on the sidewalk.

"Ready?" he asked the two ladies.

"Ready or not," Sydney flashed a smile and gave Trent a firm nod.

Trent led the way up to the school and opened the door, holding it long enough for Katheryn to catch it before he continued inside.

It didn't take long for the esteemed karate master to see his guests, his loud booming voice suddenly breaking away into a deafening silence that engulfed the entire room. Fifteen students surrounding the fighting ring stood still as they watched what appeared to be a white sheet pass over their instructor's face.

"Sensei?" the closest student piped up to Jake Lyons.

Lyons ignored him and pushed through the wall of students after crawling out from under the ring, coming toe to toe with his so-called nemesis Trent Malloy.

Off to the side, Katheryn and Sydney waited, both women eyeing the two or three muscle men in the various corners of the room.

"So, Malloy. Have you come to finish me off again? I thought I told you last time never to set foot in my presence again."

Trent cracked a smile. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"So?! What gives, Trent Malloy?" He gave the two women a wink. "I see you needed backup this time."

"We have a few questions," Trent explained.

"Okay," Lyons replied, crossing his arms firmly. "What about? The price of good quality karate lessons? You need some?!" Jake Lyons' laugh rippled into laughter across the room.

"Hardly," Trent scoffed as soon as the chuckles had died down. "Scott Harris. You know him?"

Lyons' took a step back, his eye brows arching in curiosity. "Yeah. He's no longer with me though. So you don't have to bother."

"We know he's not here," Sydney spoke up. "We were wondering if you knew where he lives though."

"Or perhaps you know some information about him," Katheryn finished.

Lyons was the one to crack a smile this time. "Look, as far as I know he's a con man now. But he's managed to avoid getting caught. So what is it you're trying to do? Is he in trouble now?"

"No," Trent shook his head. "We're just a little curious is all."

"Right," Lyons rolled his eyes. "You know, I think it's great and all that you became a PI. You've always been the snoopy type. Sticking your nose in other people's affairs. Scott may not have been my closest buddy, but he damn well wasn't an enemy. So I'd appreciate it if you'd lay off of him if you don't have a reason to be talking to him! Got it?"

A silence hung in the air like the anticipation of thunder after lightening as Trent searched deep into his nemesis' eyes. Turning to Kath he whispered, "Let's go," and followed the two women out of the dojo, glancing once behind him to observe the smirk on Lyons' reddening face.

Kath wasn't pleased with Trent, he observed as she grabbed his arm, stopping him in front of their cars. "Trent! Why did you back down like that?!"

"Kath, nothing I was going to say was going to help things!"

"But what if we just blew our only chance at helping this Scott fellow out?"

Trent kicked his prized car's shimmering tire and draped a scoff inside his laughter. "This is ridiculous, Kath! Helping Scott?! That's really what you want to do?! He's not our problem! And we don't have any reason to arrest him! You need to let this go. We're done!"

Katheryn's heart sank and shred into a hundred pieces inside her chest as she watched Trent angrily drive away, his tires screeching as he left in such a hurry. It left her shocked, as if she had just seen one of her best friends give up on his entire purpose in life. Somehow she couldn't believe that Trent would ever let something like this affect him. Not Trent Malloy. It didn't make sense.

Kath held back the tears as long as she could until she felt Sydney's hand gently turn her around.

Sydney gave Kath's shoulders a squeeze and looked in her eyes. "He's not himself. Something else is bothering him. You can't take it personally."

"Then how am I supposed to take it?" Katheryn begged through the blinding tears.

Sydney shrugged. "Why don't we go home and watch some TV? There's a few _Family Matters_ reruns airing tonight. You love that. Right?!"

Katheryn gave a limp nod. Sydney wasn't wrong. She knew it would help lift her spirits. She just hoped it could help her forget that everyone she loved had abandoned her.

* * *

"Psst! Rico! You there! Wake up! We ain't got much time."

Carlos rolled over onto his other side, the cot he slept on sending a sharp and nagging throb through his back as he tried to ignore what sounded like raspy whispers above him. His subconscious mind quickly dismissed it as a dream and told him to continue to embrace whatever amount of sleep he was granted. But the voices kept coming until they were mingled with another distant noise that reminding him distinctly of the licking flames of a fire. He came awake then, a distant whiff of smoke finally reaching his nose.

Looking up the rather primitive, old west barred window above him, Carlos spotted two young men most likely not older than himself glaring at him from the perch, their faces pressed between the bars. One of them was waving the handle of a pistol of him while the other continued to urge him to hurry up. Finally he was awake and realized the dream was very much real.

"Who are you?!" Carlos asked as he reluctantly accepted the weapon and looked it over. It was quite different from his own weapon of choice that was stashed away in his vehicle still…hopefully.

"Oh don't play dumb with us, Rico! This was your plan after all. Now get a move on," the first young man urged as he anxiously examined their surroundings. "Now you just get ready. We'll have you out of there in no time."

And instantly they were gone, leaving Carlos in a heap of confusion as he continued to stare at the gun in his hands.

* * *

Katheryn was feeling rather lonely despite Sydney's wonderful company that evening. The _Family Matters_ marathon was almost over, yet she could hardly tell what the episodes had been about. Most of it was glazed over into one long memory as she said goodnight to Sydney and aimed right for the shower. She shed all of her clothes and stepped underneath the soothing hot stream of water, letting all her cares flow away done the drain. Flashes of Trent's harsh words scathed through her mind like a sharp knife. Imaginary scenarios of Carlos' demise followed closely behind. She could see him lying on the ground with a bullet in his back after trying to make an escape. She also saw Trent suddenly calling her and saying it was over. Thunder Investigations was done. The dojo was for sale. And he was hitting the road for good. Lastly, she saw Molly's face stained with tears. It was literally the last state she could remember her in. She couldn't imagine her any other way since she had talked to her very little since she had moved to New York. All these images flashed in and out of her mind until she had finally had enough.

Katheryn turned off the water angrily and held her face in her wet hands, sobs coming to the surface that she had held inside for too long. While still in the privacy of the bathroom, Kath leaned her entire body against the shower wall and gently slid down until she was sitting on the floor of the tub. Again she covered her face and let the tears come. She wished she could make it all right. One thing she knew she was good at was solving problems. But with Trent upset at her, Carlos in harm's way, and Molly running from her own feelings, Katheryn was left feeling helpless as if all she could do was sit back and watch her world crumble into pieces. It was relieving actually, knowing where her true feelings lay. This grief wasn't in her heart for no reason. It was because her friends meant the absolute world to her. They were her world.

"Katheryn?" Sydney's gentle voice caused Katheryn to stir to her feet quickly. She peeked her head outside the shower curtain with a faint smile. "Is everything okay?"

Kath nodded her tear stained face and smiled falsely again. "Yeah. I'll be right out. Sorry to keep your bathroom occupied."

"Oh, it's no problem. Really. Take all the time you need. But…I thought I heard you crying. Sorry if I'm prying too much."

Katheryn bowed her head and wiped at her swollen eyes. But it was hard to erase the evidence when her whole body was still soaked. "Um, yeah. I'm just upset about what happened with Trent today. That's all. I'll be fine. I promise."

Sydney noticed the hint of pain in the young investigator's eyes and took a step back. "Okay. But if you want to talk about it…"

As Sydney lingered at the door, Katheryn reassured her with a tip of her head. They both nodded mutually to one another before Kath retreated back behind the curtain to let one final sob out once she was sure Sydney had left. Then she whispered a prayer for her friends before finally drying off and slipping into some comfortable clothes…shorts and an over-sized t-shirt for bed.

As Katheryn lay snuggled beneath the comforting bedding, listening to a brief chime of activity outside on the streets, she closed her eyes and made an attempt to think positive. Whatever that meant. Her writer's imagination suddenly painted visions of Carlos returning home, the two of them embracing each other as Trent smiled from the sidelines. Molly was there too, looking at Trent for that strength only his touch could give. Then Kath's eyes opened and her smile faded. Hopefully it wouldn't be just a dream for long.

* * *

"Hey now! Easy!" Carlos barked at the goons trailing in front of him. They seemed to be leading a way out of the small town and were a bit too fast for the out of shape former cop to keep up with.

They passed a few cars alongside the street, one of them happening to be his own, Carlos noted, wishing he could pick the lock and be out of there before the sheriff missed him. It was only a matter of time before they figured out he had escaped. The outcome didn't look very promising.

Several yards later, Carlos' companions stopped running and turned to him as if they were waiting for him to say something.

Carlos was busy catching his breath when he noticed the guys' curious looks and cracked a smile. "What? What are you guys looking at me for?!"

One of the young men tried his best not to laugh too loud as he sauntered over and slapped Carlos on the back. "That's funny, Rico. Really funny. But we just got through busting your ass out of jail. That sheriff will be on our tail any minute now. You think you could step up to the plate and follow through with the plan?"

"What plan?!"

"Rico!? Seriously? Don't do this to us man!"

"I wish you guys would stop calling me Rico. You've got the wrong guy! My name is Carlos Sandoval. I'm here on business out of Dallas." He pointed behind him, a smile still teasing his lips. "That's my car back there. I'll prove it to you." But he knew these guys weren't stupid. At the same time, if they didn't believe him, would they turn on their own leader? Or who they thought was their leader?

Suddenly a blaring siren erupted from around the corner that they had just abandoned. The other two guys panicked, urging Carlos forward with a curse or two in their speech as they all continued with the escape plan.

"You know, I have no idea where the hideout is," the first guy said to Carlos through his gasps for air. "You were supposed to pick up with the escape plan from here. What-did you get amnesia or some fool disease like that?"

Carlos chuckled despite his high-speed running that was stealing most of his oxygen at the moment. "Well, yeah. I guess something like that. All I know is…" The sheriff's car suddenly exploded, sending shattering cinders and flames into the air, lighting up the night sky into a sparkling spectacle and sending all three escapees collapsing to the ground. Carlos groaned as he lifted his bleeding forehead off the pavement, "…you've got the wrong man."


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

 **DOPPELGANGER**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Trent inhaled as he felt the warm sensation of the sun caress his neck as he stood over a patch of weeds Katie Malloy had been begging him to pluck up for weeks. It had still been dark out when he woke up, wanting to get an early start on the yard work at 118 Providence Way before the rest of his family was awake. With each clip of the shears around his mother's delicate flowers, regret chipped at his heart as he replayed how harsh he had spoken to Katheryn yesterday. He could still almost see the glint of a tear in her eye as he turned to walk away.

With the growing anger and disappointment in himself, Trent threw himself into his work, not even realizing he was not alone.

"You're gonna get blisters if you keep that up, Malloy."

Startled, Trent whirled around, nearly dropping his tools. He took a deep breath once he saw Katheryn's familiar face and turned back to continue what he was doing. "Hey, Kath. What are you doing up so early?"

"I promised Sydney I'd spar with her at the Ranger gym before we did a little more digging on Harris."

"Oh," Trent's voice was even and flat. Even with the apology welling in his throat, he couldn't bring himself to set aside what was gnawing at him long enough to come to terms with someone who meant a lot to him. But standing to his feet slowly, Trent approached Katheryn, removing his gloves as he did so. He cleared his throat, noticing how observant Katheryn was of his every move. "I think I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have been so angry at you yesterday."

"That's okay."

"No…it's not. It was unacceptable."

Kath nodded. "It's been quite clear that you haven't been yourself lately. And I think it has a lot to do with Molly. I know you don't want to talk about it. But we have to. You can't move on until you do."

"You and Walker," Trent chuckled. "You both have that instinct."

Katheryn shook her head. "Well, I don't know about that. But I'm not blind when my best friends are going through hell. I know men are always so macho and claim they don't like talking about their feelings. But you need to, Trent. You're gonna lose all that you've worked so hard for if you keep letting it effect you this way."

"You're right," Trent admitted with a brief nod. "But I've already talked to Molly. It didn't help matters any. She's getting a place of her own up there. I don't think she's planning to come back."

Katheryn couldn't believe it. Molly would have called her to tell her she wouldn't be coming home. It was impossible for her to believe she'd not tell her that. Suddenly she understood why Trent was upset. She didn't excuse it by a long shot. But she could definitely understand. She was feeling a bit angry at the notion already.

Trent noticed this and gave Kath's shoulder a squeeze. "But I still shouldn't have snapped at you yesterday. Can you forgive me?"

Kath's face showed a broad smile as she reached to wrap her arms around the only brother she'd ever have. "Of course I forgive you! Don't ever think otherwise."

As they separated, Trent motioned to the house and flashed a mischievous grin. "Have you had breakfast? I think there's some leftover chocolate cake in the fridge."

"Oh! Sounds good. Count me in."

Trent wrapped an arm around Kath as they walked up to the house. It was a start to putting things right, Katheryn concluded with a smile to herself. If only Carlos and Molly were there to share the moment with them it would have been perfect.

* * *

The burning sensation in his eyes didn't last long as Carlos blinked it away, staring straight into the morning sunlight. Or was it noon? He couldn't quite tell from the position he was lying in next to a tall pile of what appeared to be crates of explosives. Another few seconds past before he realized the natural light was coming to him through a gaping hole in the roof of the disserted shack he found himself in. It was filthy and smelled like a corpse. The buzzing of flies did nothing to comfort Carlos regarding this newfound revelation.

As Carlos tried his best to readjust his posture into an upright position, a sharp pain seized his neck and upper back, causing him to realize just how long he had been unconscious and not moving. He craved the chance to rub at the muscles that were giving him grief but gave his tied up hands a scoff and tried to think about something else.

Glancing around the room the best he was able to, Carlos spotted a bloody hunter's knife on the floor beneath a table that was soaked in blood. Suddenly the nausea was almost too much for Carlos to stand as he winced and looked away. The smell was bad enough without the visual added to it. Thankfully something else took his mind off of it…his bloody forehead. But that brought an entire new load of memories sweeping into his mind. His last memory flashed before him. The escape. The weird guys calling him Rico. The car blowing up. It was all a blur but seemed to be filtering into place in his mind as Carlos thought about it more.

The last thing Carlos could remember was being hit on the back of the head by what he assumed was a rifle just after he had scraped himself up off the pavement. He hadn't seen any faces whatsoever.

Carlos was just about to attempt to scoot to the nearest exit despite the pain when the door of the cabin flew open. Three semi-automatic pistols were suddenly pointed his direction from three different angles as the jacketed officials filtered into the corners of the shack, each one yelling at Carlos to freeze.

A fourth individual filed into the cabin next, his eyes piercing into Carlos as the shimmering sunlight settled on the three letters gracing the middle-aged man's jacket...F-B-I.

"Rico Gonzales, you are under arrest…"

* * *

"Look, I know you want to help out Harris and all. He's a wayward guy being led astray by Lyons at one point. But we don't have jurisdiction. As far as we know, he's only committed petty theft. That's a job for the DPD to handle…not Texas Rangers."

"Gage, I know that. But Katheryn said he clearly was familiar with the local prostitution rings."

"That may be so, Syd. But we still got nothing to go on."

"Maybe we do…"

Gage and Sydney whirled around from their perch by Walker's desk to see Trent and Kath striding in with a few files on hand.

"Thanks to one of Carlos' old DPD buddies, I was able to squeeze out Harris' record. It seems that Scott owns a little bar in Deep Ellum."

"But that's not all," Kath's face glimmered with happiness as she took a second file and handed it to Gage and Sydney. "Scott recently got into a brawl with a guy who he hired when he started soliciting his customers to come check out another venue across town. After the police came and checked it out, Scott and the other guy kept quiet. They made a deal that the soliciting would stop and Scott wouldn't fire him."

"But I don't understand," Sydney piped up. "How did you get all this information?"

"That's the good part. The guy who Scott hired is the same undercover cop that we got this info from."

"Ah!" Gage grinned. "Nice work!"

"That's not all," Trent chimed. "It seems Scott is involved a little deeper in some stuff. But they haven't been able to pin him down. So I told our friend at the DPD that the Rangers are looking into Scott now. He says he could use the backup to dig a little deeper."

"Great!" Sydney beamed. "So where do we go from here?"

"I was thinking," Trent glanced from Katheryn to Sydney, "that Scott might look into hiring some pretty gals to work his bar."

"But he's already seen me," Katheryn interjection, concerned that this plan was flawed.

But Trent raised a finger in protest. "That's perfect actually. It gives you a leg up since he was already coming on to you."

"You're right!" Kath suddenly could see the plan taking shape. "He'd never suspect me at all. In fact, it would be the perfect distraction you guys would need to find out just what kind of operation is going on behind the scenes."

"I like it," Gage added, but there was hesitation in his voice. "But do you really need Sydney then?" Gage let out a sheepish wince as Sydney punched him on the arm.

"Well, Sydney could be my backup for now. We would just be two friends going for a drink as an excuse I needed to see him. Then we can feel our way in from there."

Gage nodded and seemed to like the idea as well as Trent.

With the plan in motion, Sydney and Katheryn returned home to change into something a bit more appropriate for the undercover mission, citing a change of makeup and attitude to complete the looks.

As soon as they were ready to go, Katheryn's cell phone rang out across the apartment. Kath barely caught the phone on the last ring, her hands sore from trying to put on an earring as she ran across the room. "Katheryn Beaumont," she sorted herself out with a few deep breaths as she waited to hear the other voice.

"Kath, it's me."

Katheryn's weight fell into the nearest chair as she heard the raspy, tired voice of the man she loved. "Carlos! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I—I'm fine. But I've been arrested…again."

"Where? By who?"

"The FBI. I'm currently warming a seat in interrogation in Austin. Say a little prayer for me, will you?"

"Carlos, this isn't funny. What's going on?"

"Well, I'd love to chat, but the gray haired leader of the pack is staring me down right now. I'm supposed to be getting proof that I'm not Rico Gonzales."

"Who?!"

"I can't explain. Just let Gage or Sydney know about this. They'll know who to contact."

"Okay," Katheryn answered lamely, knowing very well that Gage would never let them go undercover alone while he had something else to attend to. "I'll mention it. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you soon."

The flat-line tone that followed ripped through Katheryn's heart. Carlos' absence had gone from confusing to absurd in less than a minute.

As Sydney appeared in the living area, she quickly noticed Katheryn and hurried over to her. "What's the matter?"

"That was Carlos. He's currently in the custody of the FBI." Sydney's eyes enlarged at the sound of the news. "Yeah," Kath agreed with a bob of her head. "I don't know about you, Syd, but I think today is going to be a very long day."


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

 **DOPPELGANGER**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

The building couldn't have been any bigger than an average-sized living room. Its brick walls having been painted white many times to cover up the layers of graffiti from over the years. A narrow awning stretch over the single slab of a door that had no windows or anything to see inside. It made the atmosphere even darker than she had imagined. A small opening in the door revealed a bustle of activity between shouts and jovial screams accompanied by loud metal music.

Sydney and Kath gave one last wary glance to each other before they each took a deep breath and started for the door. It didn't take much effort for Kath to ease the rusted door open, a boy not much older than her nearly passing out in front of them as he staggered in front of them attempting to get to his friends' table nearby with a fresh beer in each hand.

Katheryn winced and shook it off. If she was the kind of girl she had suggested to Harris, she was more than likely used to this kind of atmosphere. Therefore, she had to act like it. In fact, she gave a few bikers an uncomfortably broad and flirtatious smile as they found themselves leaning up against the bar.

Kath began searching for Harris but didn't notice anyone in charge who looked remotely like him. But another figure appeared from the next room, his arms filled with a load of freshly-cleaned mugs for the evening rush. Katheryn tried casting a smile his way to get his attention. He immediately noticed as he settled the crate underneath the counter and rose back to full height, smiling to her in return.

Katheryn propped her chin on her fist and leaned forward to put her best flirt forward as Harris stopped in front of her, setting a clean glass in front of her. "What'll it be, pretty lady?"

"Hmm…for some reason I'm not very thirsty tonight."

Harris fingered the edge of the cup as he glanced around the room. Katheryn knew he was making sure she had not been followed.

"I meant what I said the other day," Katheryn continued. "I really like you."

Harris cracked open a signature smile Kath had not yet seen. It seemed genuine. And she could almost swear he was blushing just a bit. Which made her both uncomfortable and happy that her cover was solid.

"Well, Katie," he winked, confirming he had not forgotten her name, "You stick around for some drinks and I'll show you a good time tonight. What do you say?"

Katheryn suppressed the urge to swallow the lump in her throat and issued the softest smile she was able to. "I'm looking forward to it already."

Harris began to saunter away, a blanket of pleasure still gracing his impeccable jawline when he suddenly turned, grabbing at Katheryn's wrist and bringing her forward. His eyes were aflame as his breath beat in her wincing face. "How did you find out about this place?" he whispered jeering in her ear.

Sydney was ready to pounce but remained calm. They couldn't blow their cover yet…if it had not been compromised already.

"I—I," Kath cried, her voice cracking from the shear pain in her wrist. "My friend here. She invited me here. I had no idea you worked here. I swear."

Slowly, Harris eased off, running his face through his hand. "I—I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just—we have had some suspicions of cop trouble lately. You can't be too careful. I'm sorry I had to do that. I just had to be careful."

"I understand," Kath mumbled, finally getting the feeling back into her hand as the purple coloring ceased.

Harris then slipped her a piece of paper and winked. "I'll see you tonight. Okay?"

Katheryn picked up the piece of paper, read it quickly, and then looked up into the man's eyes as they felt like they were reading every part of her mind. "I can't wait."

Once he was gone, Sydney touched Kath on the arm. "How's that hand?" she whispered.

"It's fine," Kath insisted, handing the paper to Sydney. "That's the least of our worries. We're in. Now what?"

Sydney read silently, _137 Beecher Street. Deep Ellum. Second floor. The "honeymoon" suite. Love, Harris._ "Wow. He really did take a liking to you."

"Yeah," Kath cleared her throat. "Too good of a liking. If Carlos was here he'd be having a fit. He'd be telling me not to do the meet."

"Yeah, and I'd almost agree with him. But we have to go through with it. Gage and Trent are going undercover with the cop while you're busy with Harris."

Katheryn nearly belted out a laugh. "What do you mean by busy? Surely you don't think I'm going through with what he wants to do tonight?!"

"Of course not."

"Then what's the backup plan? Jump out of a random window?" Kath noted sarcastically.

"Maybe try the cat and mouse game. Tease him and insist on another meeting later on."

"Not a chance. He's super touchy. He'll be suspicious of that."

"True." The twosome fell silent in thought. It wouldn't be an easy task to say the least.

* * *

Trent, Gage, and Detective Beecham crouched over a layout of Harris' bar in the back of an undisclosed laundry truck about a quarter of a mile away from said establishment in an abandoned parking lot. While deducing the plan for the evening, they had been listening in on Kath and Sydney's undercover mission through earpieces, secretly thankful that everything had gone smoothly so far.

But without alerting the other two men, Trent was just as concerned about what Harris wanted with Katheryn as she was. They would have to get the evidence they needed to help Beecham and get out of there. Hopefully they would get enough to be able to arrest Harris before he could do any damage. Sydney's cat and mouse game might actually be the only thing that would work.

"So here's the entrance," Beecham pointed out on the page, a flashlight also guiding the way. "I'm going to go in for work in about half an hour like I usually do. You guys will hang tight for about an hour before you each come in separately. I've got a meeting with Harris about hiring a bouncer to help me out. While we're talking, you guys get into a fight, and I'll rush in like the cavalry. When I break up the fight, I'll run the instigator out and try to recruit the other one. Harris should be leaving for the day by then. He'll want to close up shop. So I'll say I want to show you the ropes. I'm hoping he'll let me lock up for the night since he's eager to get to your Miss Spencer."

Something inside of Trent wasn't settling right as he nodded in agreement with the plan. It sounded risky. But every undercover mission he'd ever been near to was always risky. It went with the territory. He simply shrugged the matter off, blaming it on the nervous energy that always rushes into the veins before a job.

With a unit of Rangers on the outskirts of the meeting place as backup for Katheryn, the evening hours came far too quickly than any of them had anticipated.

Just beyond the antiquated L-shaped relic of a motel from decades before, a taxi piloted by an undercover Ranger pulled to the curb, letting Katheryn out long enough for her to pay her fare and issue words of caution before pulling away.

As Katheryn stood under the canopy of stars in the bone-chilling darkness of the night, a shiver consumed every inch of her body…not to be blamed on her scant undercover attire. She could already feel a slight chaff on her skin where the fabric clung to her snuggly, her nose wrinkled as she tried to wiggle away the itch while she was still out of sight. Not to mention the draft she could feel at the edge of the dress which lay just around her lower thighs. At least the straps were a centimeter thick, she thought with a chuckle on her breath. After taking one last deep cleansing breath, Katheryn took a step forward, managing to keep both heels stable on the ground as she stepped forward.

Taking a good look around the rather dim establishment, she searched for the room she was supposed to go to. She spotted it almost immediately on the second floor. Her heart sank as she realized how far she would have to run to reach the staircase if she had to make a run for it. It didn't give her any comforts at all.

The shuffle of her feet coming to a standstill at the door couldn't be heard above Kath's pounding heart as she finally laid a few soft knocks on the door and took a genteel step back to await her fate, trying her best to step into character. She could hear someone moving around inside and saw a light come on and go off. Then another light appeared, then another, as if candles were being lit. Seconds later, Kath's heart stopped as Scott Harris' face appeared before her.

"Well, hello there." His smooth greeting flowed as he step aside and waved her in. "Make yourself comfortable." He ambled over to a vintage record player, lifting the needle softly until he reach the third track and set it gently onto the music to let the soft jazz tunes surround them and set the mood.

Katheryn was observing the bed covered in rose petals when she felt two hands begin to massage her shoulders. She could feel the battle in her body. Although scared to relax, she could feel the magic in the stranger's hands gently bringing Katie out of her while Katheryn remained suppressed for fear of what could happen. She knew what was coming next. And she had to delay it for as long as possible. Kath shrugged out from under the soothing massage and made a straight path for the bathroom, a fake cry welling from her throat.

Harris was confused. His forehead creased and reddened cheeks illustrating his displeasure. He followed Kath into the bathroom and watched her mascara streak on her face. "What's the matter, darling? Don't you want to be here?"

"I do," Katheryn sniffed. "It's just…I'm afraid. I—I've never done this before."

Harris' eyes flashed open in disgust. "What do you mean? I thought you did this for a living? I expect to hire you if all this goes as planned. I've got a girl quitting next week. I need you." He began to caress her cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman of them all."

Katheryn let out a little smile, the fakest of them all as she found his eyes. She did well to hide the fear they struck into her as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. As she had hoped, it appeased him and made up for her slipup. "Yes, I've done this before. I didn't lie. What I meant to say is that nobody has ever made me feel special like this. It's been like some cheap transaction to them. No music or flowers. Just there and gone."

"I see." Harris continued brushing away her tears. "I guarantee I'll make you feel amazing tonight." With that he let his hand travel down her arm, caressing her waist and brushing against her hip until he had his hand in hers and was leading her back to the bedroom.

Kath feared the delay had not been nearly long enough. She estimated Trent and Gage to have only just begun to dig through the trenches of the bar. It would be a while before they'd be coming to her rescue. Then in that moment she could feel her heart sink and nearly shatter as she realized she might have to go through with this. This wasn't what she had in mind when she thought of undercover work. Giving away the one thing she was saving for only one man that was in her life. And now she was faced with a choice. She could run and risk her and the guys' cover being blown, or she could stay and fake the most romantic night of her nightmares.

Then as Harris escorted her to the edge of the bed, his hand nearing the strap of her dress as his lips drew closer to her in sweet preamble, she knew distinctively that there was nothing else she could do but endure.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

* * *

 **DOPPELGANGER**

 **Final Chapter**

* * *

"There's nothing here," Trent said in a huff as he finished leafing through the final stack of pages in his hand and tossed them across the desk in the little bar's makeshift office. Truthfully it was more like a broom closet turned office and was a rather tight squeeze for three muscular gentlemen.

"Same," Gage sighed and wedged his way between the two other men to step outside the office for some air.

Trent joined him a moment later, the two men in sync as they instinctively began searching for a place no one would supposedly look. Harris may have had his share of stupidity; but he was very smart.

The two men split up from there, Gage meandering to behind the bar where he looked through a stack of receipts, in between beer mugs and shot glasses, and underneath any random pile of whatever he came across. Meanwhile, Trent weaved his way around the ten tables looking for a sign that something wasn't in its correct place. Surely this would give them some clue as to where the evidence they needed would be stashed.

"Hey, Gage! Trent!"

Both men turned back towards Beecham's voice and followed it, each of them wiggling back into the office curiously eager to see what the cop had found. Beecham handed Trent the page since he was closer and waited with a shiny grin to see how the private eye would react. As expected, Trent's toothy grin followed soon followed by Gage's hallmark smile.

"Well, I say we call it a night and go pick up our prisoner off of Kath's hands," Trent beamed and folded up the piece of paper.

Trent had nearly just finished tucking the item in his jeans' pocket when he felt Gage' hand on his arm. He turned to see the Ranger with a finger over his lips. "Shhh," he instructed. "Do you guys hear that?"

Each man remained as quiet as they were able until all three of them could hear it.

TICK. TICK. TICK. TICK.

"I hope that's not what I think it is," Gage pointed out.

"Well, let's not stick around here long enough to find out," Trent finished just as all of them began a uniform sprint to the exit.

But it was too late. Shards and piles of splinters and smoke towered into the Dallas night sky, distant sirens following the aftermath of the blaze coming from what had been a bar not seconds ago.

* * *

The harsh cold tingle that scintillated throughout her body was greater than the cold fear that continued to seize her as his hand ran across the delicate skin of her thighs. The loud explosion seemed to rock the entire city. She turned to see the lamp on the nightstand shaking, nearly toppling over. Relief settle over Kath as Harris drew away and left her to look out the window. She wanted to do the same but wasn't sure if she should. Instead, she sat upright and swung herself over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" she whispered.

He shook his head, Katheryn almost detecting a smile. "It's nothing. Everything is more than okay." Harris' eyes twinkled even more this time as he returned to her side, quickly slipping his hand around her neck to engage her in a passionate kiss. But she resisted. "What is it?"

Katheryn suddenly felt as if she had a perfect opportunity to push him away. "I can't possibly relax when it felt like an earthquake just shook half of Dallas."

Harris' hand slid down from her neck to her chest. "I promise you. It's okay. Come on. We were having such a good time. Please! Don't resist me." He placed a death grip on her neck, forcing her to lie down as he pressed her body against the bedding.

Through the cringing and choking, Katheryn managed a nod and tried to hold back her tears. Finally, his true colors had begun to show. As Kath gained her composure, she watched as Harris quickly began taking his clothes off one piece at a time. She knew she was next. She knew he would not let her delay a moment longer. Besides all of this, Kath knew what that explosion had to have meant. In her heart she knew Trent was in trouble. She felt it. She could feel the burning embers of fear giving her fate its stamp of approval. There was nothing else she could do.

Katheryn gave Harris a gentle smile of approval, acting as if she was beginning to remove her dress. She slipped her finger into the tiny gap at her chest and had nearly reached her saving grace when Harris stopped her.

"No," his words scintillated with pleasure. "Allow me."

With each hand on one of her straps, he slid a finger beneath the silk fabric and gently scooted them off of her shoulders until he was able to slide she garment down, revealing nothing but undergarments.

With one last attempt to save her life, Katheryn leaned into Harris for a kiss, careful to clutch her hand by his ear as she spoke. "I don't want this night to end," she whispered…and prayed it would be enough.

* * *

Silence wasn't very golden as far as Carlos was concerned as he sat in the dim room across the interrogation table from the middle-aged FBI agent who apprehended him that morning. No one had said hardly a word to him much less explained to him his charges or why he was being like a common terrorist. The eye contact he kept with the man in front of him was more or less frightening to the core as he held a bone-chilling silence with a telephone to his ear. Carlos couldn't hear another voice on the other end and was beginning to feel he was being experimented on with a new interrogation technique. But as the man hung up the phone and cleared his throat, Carlos prepared his speech of defense yet again and was ready to fight.

"Well, no answer at Ranger Headquarters or the DPD, young man. So I guess for now it's your word against mine still." He slid a file across the table and flipped it open for Carlos. "Rico Gonzales. Basically the Mexican drug dealer of your nightmares. Owns fourteen haciendas and about that many felonies so far that we've been able to catch him on." He flashed another photo in front of Carlos. "And by jove he looks a hell of a lot like you. Now, I'm willing to admit the photo is a little old. You look a few years older now, son. But I have to admit, Rico would never tell me to call the Rangers or police department to prove his innocence. I can't say I've had the pleasure to speak to the scum. But you don't seem a thing like him. A little stupid maybe. But you ain't him."

Carlos beamed a smile. "You don't have any idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

The man raised a hand to quiet him. "But I don't have proof. So here's the deal. You help me capture Rico, I'll let you go."

"What?!" Carlos was stunned. "I have no idea how to find him! It's not like I kept tabs on the guy!"

"That's the deal," he returned firmly to Carlos, not budging an inch. "We find Rico, you're a free man. Simple as that."

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes, it is. If we find Rico, it proves we got the wrong guy, and you go free. Isn't that what you wanted, detective?"

Carlos' eyes flashed open curiously. "How did you know I used to be a detective?"

The man tossed a photo across the table. It was a photo of himself and Trent when Carlos had been promoted to detective at the force and C.D. had insisted on throwing a little private party. Carlos had written on the back of the photo the reason for the picture and was suddenly extremely thankful to have stashed that one away in his vehicle.

"Look," Carlos began after considering what he was about to say very carefully. "Let's go back out to where you found me. If you would have done better forensics work, you'd know Rico's fingerprints were all over that place. Him and his goons killed a dear or something right before they left." Carlos paused a moment to cringe as the awful stench returned to him by way of his memory.

"Our forensics team has already gone over the place completely. In fact, just about an hour ago the place was demolished."

"Demolished?! You can't do that!"

"Well, we did, detective. We recorded every shred of evidence the place had to offer. We even took note of the tracks leading to and away from the shack. There was nothing left and no reason to keep that place there."

Carlos had so many choice words in mind for the FBI agent but chose in wisdom to hold his tongue instead. It would probably bode well for him more that way. Still, he had no idea where to even begin. Carefully, he retraced every event in his mind from the moment of the jailbreak to the very second the FBI came knocking on his doorstep.

Then a sly smile slipped onto Carlos' face as he looked the man right in the eyes with a glimmer of hope twinkling from his own. "Try this on for size. L-8-J-U-1-K"

"What the hell is that?"

"A license plate number."

"It's probably stolen."

"Probably stolen and definitely stolen are two different things," Carlos challenged.

"Okay. I'll have that number searched. But you're not leaving this room."

"Oh, I won't be here very much longer," Carlos whispered beneath his breath as the door closed firmly, echoing with a newfound hope he knew was not in vain this time.

* * *

"Ranger Cooke! We have to go!"

"Just a few more minutes!"

"No! They need us at the explosion site. I thought that's where your partner was working tonight."

"It was," Sydney admitted, anxiously afraid to make this call. She looked helplessly from the motel in the distance to the rearview mirror where she could see smoke towering above the neighborhood. Her heart said stay. But why? Gage needed her. But so did Katheryn. Kath would need backup if anything went wrong. But she was a smart and strong woman. She could take care of herself. No, it wasn't right. She had to stay.

But the officer with her would not let her make that call and was already putting the car into drive when a bit of static came from the radio in Sydney's lap.

"Stop!" Sydney yelled, throwing a hand against the steering wheel. She focused in on the static and tried to make out the voice. "Come on…work!" She slapped the radio one good hard time and the static faded.

"I don't want this night to end," a female voice came through as clear as ever.

Sydney perked up. "That's her. That's our code phrase for trouble. Let's go!"

Katheryn felt her body rush with adrenaline as she willingly laid back onto the bed with Harris over top of her, following her lead to let his body lie snuggled with hers as they proceeded to kiss. She could feel the warmth of his hand travelling down her thigh, letting her know he was completely vulnerable. Truth be told, so was she. But it was exactly what she wanted him to think.

To surprise him, Katheryn rolled over on top of him, her smiles pervaded his better sense as she took control of him in the most sensual way she knew how, attempting to delay for as long as she could. If he wasn't faking it too, she could tell by his soft laugh and the way he kept drawing her closer for a climax that he was ready for it all…he had let down his guard. And his defenses were helpless as Katheryn rolled him playfully onto his back, telling him softly in his ear what she planned to do to him. But it was a small white lie.

As soon she had him in her grasp, her arms massaging away all his cares, she quickly rolled his body into a chokehold, rendering him helpless as she held the rest of his body down the best she could. She could feel her own body wanting to give out as Harris slipped slowly into unconsciousness. He had just fallen into a deep sleep, when Katheryn bounded from the bed, reaching for her bra and dress before she found a towel from the bathroom to bind him to the bed.

Kath had just secured the knot when the door to the motel room flew open. Sydney and the accompanying officer stood with weapons outstretched, their commands for Harris to surrender at the top of their lungs.

Katheryn took a deep, satisfying breath as she rolled off of the bed onto her feet and gave Sydney a brief grin. "What took you so long?" she teased and proceeded to ask what was going on across town, not entirely pleased by the solemn expression Sydney gave in return.

* * *

"Can you believe this?"

"What?" Katheryn towered over Trent to get a look at the newspaper while C.D. watched from behind the bar.

"Two notorious criminals Rico Gonzales and the Harris brothers get put behind bars, and the front page story today is about that Elvis convention that's coming to town in a few days."

C.D. cracked a smile. "You're telling me. Son, I can't believe that Harris boy was working for his brother just to sell drugs and women to Gonzales."

Katheryn scoffed. "I can't believe this entire thing was connected." She traded her frown for a smile and leaned in to Carlos on her other side for a kiss, after which she continued, "I'm just glad all you guys are safe."

"That makes two of us," Carlos grinned, pressing another kiss on Kath's lips.

The two love birds could tell Trent and C.D. was eyeing them. So they cleared their throats nervously and smiled innocently as if nothing had happened.

"I'm just glad you stashed that photo in my car, Kath," Carlos mentioned. "If it wasn't for that, I don't know if that FBI agent would have ever believed me.

"Wait a second. I didn't put that picture in your car. Trent did."

"No," Carlos argued. "I distinctively remember you stashing it in there the last time I gave you a ride."

"No!" Katheryn was on the verge of laughter, disgusted that Carlos didn't believe her. "Trent put it there."

Trent cleared his throat, nosing his way into the little spat. "If it helps any, I put it there."

Katheryn crossed her arms and stared Carlos down as if to say "I told you so" to which Carlos simply sunk away and took a sip of his drink. "I'll let you off the hook this time, Wonder Woman. Just don't go sharing a bed with a man I don't know."

Katheryn punch him so hard in the arm it made him cringe. "Nothing happened. I already told you that. Besides, every time I remember it was Jamie Harris the twin brother and not Scott, it makes me feel even dirtier. I have no idea how they pulled that off."

"Yeah," Trent inserted. "Scott was nearly to the border where he was going to meet Carlos' doppelganger Rico for a sale when border patrol recognized him from the BOLO Gage put out."

Katheryn's lip sagged. "I kinda feel sorry for Jamie. He was just doing a favor for his brother. I guess he couldn't turn away a chance at a night with a woman and some dough to go with it. Now he's serving time as an accomplice."

"Scott figured the cops would catch his brother with the evidence Trent saved at the bar," Carlos went on to explain. "But he wasn't counting on us."

"Nope," Katheryn beamed. "He sure wasn't."

"I'm also darn glad I wasn't unconscious like Rico thought I was to read that license plate. Or his plan to frame me would have worked."

Both Katheryn and Carlos shifted their focus to Trent as his cell phone rang and watched as he answered. He seemed captivated in thought, waving C.D. over for a pen and paper on which he scribbled a few things that the other young investigators couldn't quite make out.

After a few eternal moments of waiting, Trent hung up and handed the paper to Carlos. "We got a case, buddy. Drug dealers. Deals going down soon and this warehouse owner wants us to get the picture proof."

"Well, here," Katheryn reached for her backpack at her feet. "You can borrow my camera."

Trent grinned. "That's okay. Mine is stowed away in the Corvette. But thanks for offering."

"No problem," Kath offered and dropped her backpack back down on the floor.

None of them thought much about the sound of the door opening behind them, the sound of the Stockyards filtering in before the door shut back against the outside world. It was a typical sound. A song that never ended as patrons entered and exited. But as C.D. tapped Trent on the arm, the latter turning around to see what the elder gentleman was pointing at, everything in his world came to an instant stop.

"Hey, guys. Trent," Molly's tender voice offered as penitently as she could beneath a gentle sob. "I—I came back home. Can we talk?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I feel like I'm getting good at those darn surprise endings. But I truly hope you enjoyed this twist at the end that connected all the bad guys together. And that last line. I'll just let you readers digest Molly's return for a while. I was very excited to reveal this one since I know most of you were saddened that she left! I was saddened too LOL Thanks again to all of you lovelies who read and review my stories. They really do give me a boost that I appreciate greatly! I'm looking forward to bringing you another great story in the near future. God Bless, 'Kath'**_


End file.
